


Calm

by fuckthenaysayers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1933644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers/pseuds/fuckthenaysayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Holy fuck this is like a whole operation. Kara, you didn't say this was gonna be like a big thing."</p><p>"What the hell are you talking about?"</p><p>"Everyone's in like these tight legging pant things, even the guys, I didn't know there was a dress code. And they all have little mats! I don't have a mat, dude!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calm

Calm was not a word most people would associate with Michael. Loud and funny, definitely. Angry, some of the time. But calm? Calm wasn't even an option he seemed to have. He had his quiet moments sometimes, but it wasn't ever truly a calm moment, he'd be quiet out of necessity.

That didn't mean he didn't want to be calm sometimes, he just wasn't really sure how. His body was always moving somehow, a foot tapping or his fingers fiddling with something, his mind constantly racing with new thoughts and ideas. His overactiveness was one of the reasons he always had trouble sleeping, and even in sleep he was tossing and turning, unable to settle down like everyone else always could.

It was frustrating, but what could he do about it? He did the little things people suggested to calm down. He drank the 'calmest' teas Barbara and Lindsay could suggest, listened to the most soothing music Patrick and Kyle could come up with, but they just made him a little sleepy. He tried a heavy workout routine like he always saw Monty doing, but it didn't do anything much but make him sore. He'd been going around the entire office looking for tips but no one had anything that seemed to work.

It wasn't until one day in a recording session for RWBY, that someone gave him a new suggestion.

"Hey Michael! I heard you've been asking around for tips on how to get calm."

Michael looked up from his script, Kara smiling excitedly at him as she swayed on her feet in front on him.

"...Yeah. I've heard like fucking everything though, but if you've got something in mind, go ahead and tell me."

"You ever try yoga?"

"Isn't that like the girly form of tai chi or some shit?"

"Wow, jerk, okay no. Tai chi is a form of Chinese martial arts, yoga is a Hindu discipline and though they may be very similar in their basics, are ultimately different as a whole."

"Man, you've got that explanation down pat, guess I'm not the only jerk you've had to explain it to."

"I can't tell you how many times I said that. Also, honestly, tai chi might work for you too, but I personally do yoga and I can have a friend join me for free in the class I go to so I thought I'd offer it to you."

"I appreciate it, but be real, will I be the only guy at this? Because that might get embarrassing quickly."

"Nope! There's at least two guys who are regulars in class, I promise you won't be alone. C'mon, one time won't kill you, right? It'll be super fun, I've been dying to get someone new to join!"

Michael mulled it over a little more, still a bit hesitant. He had heard yoga mentioned before as a very relaxing thing to do, but the stigma of it being a ladies-only exercise had kept him from finding out more.

"I'll buy you a smoothie afterwaaards."

Kara sang the last word a bit, grinning eagerly with hopes that a sweet treat would seal the deal. Michael laughed a little, smiling back.

"Alright, I'm in."

\--

"Holy fuck this is like a whole operation. Kara, you didn't say this was gonna be like a big thing."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Everyone's in like these tight legging pant things, even the guys, I didn't know there was a dress code. And they all have little mats! I don't have a mat, dude!"

"Chill out. Okay first, your gym shorts look fine, they're fitted so nothing's gonna be popping out or anything, so it's alright. And two, I brought you my extra mat, it's cool."

Michael breathed out a 'thank fuck', his nerves a little too worked up for someone about to be doing yoga. It'd been a while since he'd been to a gym, so he'd kind of worried himself out about the proper attire and since he'd been too embarrassed to tell his lovers what he was doing, he couldn't ask advice. Kara handed him her extra mat, the two moving to the back and spreading them out. An older woman came in and headed to the front, and before Michael knew it, the class began.

\--

Michael was quiet. Way too quiet. Jack and Geoff peered out at the living room from where the kitchen, shocked at the lack of noise coming from it. It was late afternoon on a Saturday and Ray and Gavin were both out of the house, normally that would be primo gaming time for Michael. But there was nothing, no cursing or cheering, no overly loud background music bursting from the speakers, they didn't even hear the normal TV on.

"Do you think he fell asleep?"

Jack asked, his look a concerned one, unable to see much besides the back of Michael's head from where they stood peeking.

"This is Michael we're talking about here. He only falls asleep easy when he's overworked or overtired. Maybe his head hurts, or he's mad about something?"

Geoff sighed a little, just as concerned as Jack was. It was only natural, the moment any of his boys stopped acting like themselves he became like a mother hen. Giving in to their worries, the two headed into the living room slowly, circling to the front of the couch to face Michael. The young man was looking down, DS in his lap as he played the latest Pokemon game, only looking up when Jack cleared his throat. He smiled calmly at the sight of his older lovers, staring at them both with a lazy look.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Are you uh, are you alright, Michael? We're not used to it being so quiet on a Saturday."

"Oh, I'm totally fine. Pretty good, actually. I'm just enjoying Pokemon, don't really see a need to be loud while doing so. I thought you guys would be happy with it quieter anyways."

Jack and Geoff shared a quick confused look, even more concerned now that they saw how weirdly laid back Michael was acting. Jack spoke up again.

"We don't mind it either way, you know that. Well, if there's something bothering you or that you wanna talk about, we're both always here for you. Okay?"

"Okay, thanks Jack."

Michael's attention turned back to his game and the older men shuffled back into the kitchen, more confused than before.

\--

Michael was back to his normal self in a couple days, and even when he was more loud and rambunctious, he wouldn't explain why he'd been so odd during the weekend. The group wrote it off as a one time thing, until next saturday he'd left the house early and came back the same way. He kept doing it and refused to properly explain why, so slowly the group started to get used to Michael coming home on Saturdays perfectly calm and relaxed. It had been about a month of him doing this now, and Michael had left early that morning. The man had wandered back into the house and headed straight for the living room, settling into Jack's lap as the man had been sat on the couch, a documentary on the TV.

"You okay, Michael?"

"Mmhmm, this just seemed like the comfiest spot."

Jack chuckled and let Michael stay, happy with the sudden, and quiet, company. They sat there together for hours, Michael being a calm, quiet companion that Jack found himself really grateful for.

"It's strange to see you so calm, you know."

"Mm. It's kind of nice to be calm though, even I need a break from yelling all the time."

"I didn't even think you could get calm like this, honestly."

"Me either. Kara gave me a really good idea."

"Kara, eh? Is it something naughty?"

Jack asked with a little chuckle, kissing at Michael's ear, the younger man squirming a little and laughing quietly.

"No, you perv. It's just an exercise thing."

"What exercise thing?"

"I don't wanna say, you guys will tease me."

"Aww, Michael."

Jack continued to kiss and nibble at Michael's ear and neck, lavishing it with love. Michael giggled quietly, shifting in the older man's lap, the man's beard tickling him slightly.

"I wanna know what could make the eternally-angry Michael Jones all quiet and calm like this!"

"Mm well, if you promise it'll be our little secret."

Michael finally relented, turning his head and catching Jack's lips with his own, the two sharing a few quick kisses before Jack pulled away and nodded in response, waiting for Michael to tell him.

"...Yoga. I've been doing yoga with Kara every Saturday and I totally thought it'd be a super girly weird thing but it's crazy relaxing and I like it."

Jack couldn't hide his surprise at the admission, but he didn't laugh, instead looking lost in thought. After a moment, he smiled, pulling Michael close and chuckling a little under his breath.

"Think we can convince Gavin to try it next?"


End file.
